Away From Me
by Amaterasu28
Summary: What becomes of team 7 in the end? Naruto drabble. Songfic to Away from me by Evanescence. Read and tell me what you think, I need some feedback.


_Okay so here is my first story_

_I've changed it a little_

_Tobi-kun: (Murmurs) Yeah right a lot..._

_Naruchi: (Ignores) First of all, I changed the name from 'As One' to 'Away from me, and I changed the story a bit too._

_Naruchi__: __Tobi-kun helped me with the editing, didn't you Tobi-kun?_

_Tobi-kun: Yup Tobi-kun helped Naruchi a lot_

_Naruchi: I'm hungry, (gasp) I know I'll bake cookie's_

_Tobi-kun: (Gasp)OHHHHHH NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Naruchi: What's the matter Tobi kun?_

_Tobi-kun: Tobi forgot to turn off the stove_

_Naruchi: Wha?_

_(Akastuki base blows up)_

_Tobi-kun: Weeeelllll, buy Naruchi (Deidara comes out of base screaming bloody murder, Tobi runs for his life)_

_Naruchi: Well, since Tobi-kun isn't here to do it…_

_Disclaimer: I don't and never ever ever will own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, so don't sue me I make no money._

_Summary: well basically, its Team 7's POV of the execution order on Sasuke_

_So without further ado…_

_(Tobi runs by with the Akastuki chasing after him)_

_Okay… Without further ado, here is, _

_Away from me_

_I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll_  
_I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds_

_Kakashi:_

_It's funny really,_

_I never doubted for a second that my students would learn to get along._

_They did._

_When I knew that they would get stronger,_

_I was right. _

_But I didn't expect him to leave._

_But oh, God, I feel I've been lied to_  
_Lost all faith in the things I have achieved_  
_And I..._

_When he left, I never expected to see him again._

_And when I saw him again, _

_I never expected that I'd have to help bring him down_

_I've woken now to find myself  
In the shadows of all I have created_

_Sakura: _

_I loved him._

_And the execution order arrived,_

_I was devastated._

_Ino told me there was no hope to bring him back,_

_And I thought she was stupid,_

_I mean, didn't __**she**__ like him too?_

_But when I saw the things he did_

_I knew exactly what Ino meant._

_He's so far into revenge that…_

_He's far beyond repair._

_I still love him, but…_

_How could __**I**__ have been so stupid?_

_  
I'm longing to be lost in you  
(away from this place I have made)  
Won't you take me away from me_

_Naruto:_

_I tried to bring him back_

_I really did_

_He was my best friend._

_And even though he would deny it, _

_He still is._

_Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins  
I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed_

_But seeing what he's done,_

_Seeing what Orochimaru's influence did to him,_

_It gave me a new determination to bring him back._

_And I can't help but feel inferior to him,_

_Especially since he almost killed me, _

_**Again**_

_I __can't go on like this__  
I loathe all I've become_

_Everything fell apart when the execution order came_

_They told me there was no way to save him,_

_That I had to do what's right._

_Lost in a dying world I reach for something more  
I have grown so weary of this lie I live_

_Life's so unfair._

_(Unknown POV)_

_The pale nin stood over the rocky terrain of Otokagure, face as dark as night. _

_"What now Sasuke-kun?" asked Karin with an unreadable expression. _

_He shrugged the annoying woman off and turned to his newly reformed team._

_"On to Konoha." he replied begrudgingly, knowing what fate awaited him there. _

_He turned, pulling his Akatsuki cloak over his shoulder and trekked off towards the cliff._

_He peered down the steep cliff, with a stoic expression that was namely the Uchiha's. With his sword drawn, he activated his bloodline. The crimson sharingan, piercing through the darkness that promised death to any being that stood in his way of vengeance._

_I've woken now to find myself_  
_In the shadows of all I have created_  
_I'm longing to be lost in you_

_I have woken now to find myself_  
_I'm lost in shadows of my own_  
_I'm longing to be lost in you_

_Away from me_

_Naruchi: Sooooo… What do you think?_

_Naruchi: It's my first fanfic so if your gonna review, please be nice_

_Tobi-kun: Constructed criticism is welcomed_

_Naruchi: Hey Tobi-kun?_

_Tobi-Kun: Yeah?_

_Naruchi: How'd you get away?_

_Tobi-kun: Oh yeah , about that…_

_(Akatsuki appears, runs after Tobi)_

_Tobi-kun: Uhhh, Bye^_^!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Naruchi: Um…… Thats all for right now um so... Review please?_


End file.
